Runaway
by follow the halo
Summary: Ciri runs away from being empress. Ciri and Avallac'h go back in time. They meet Lara and Cregennan and have adventures. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"Ciri, you'll marrying Morvran Voorhis," Emhyr said.

"What?" Ciri said. "Without even consulting me, when I'm the one getting married? And why do I have to co-rule, can't I be the sole ruler?"

"He'll be Emperor after me and rule with you as his Empress. You can't expect that you'll rule alone?" Emhyr said.

"But Cerys-" Ciri said.

"-is not Nilfgaardian. I've spared the Skellige Isles and let them remain independent... unless you wish me to make it not so," Emhyr said, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smug smile of victory, knowing Ciri will not continue her protest.

Ciri clenched her fists in frustration. This was not her what she had planned. She had thought that perhaps, she would be given a freer reign in her affairs. After all, she could have faked her death and lived freely as a Witcher... she had given up all that with the hope that she would be able to use her powers as Empress to do as she saw fit.

As of now, she was nothing but a puppet. She had been forced to adjust to her new life, stuck studying edicts and laws when she could have been outside, swinging a sword, adrenaline rushing through her body...

"Love is optional. The most important matter here is that you make a good and beneficial match with Morvran," Emhyr said, his voice startling Ciri out of her reverie. "With strong alliances, you assure the loyalty of your subjects. Remember, your actions are not your own. Everything is for the good of the empire." Emhyr turned to leave.

...

Morvran Voorhis kissed her hand. He was gentle and respectful towards her. Ciri had earlier prepared to hate him but found him likeable to a fault. A pity she did not love him.

He was certainly eager in his courtship of her. Seeing the way he conducted himself and the people's respect for him, Ciri had no doubt the role of Emperor fit him perfectly.

"Ciri? I would like to propose to you," Morvran said, getting down and bending his knee. He presented a dazzling ring. "Will you marry me?"

Ciri was stunned. "So soon?" Morvran raised an expectant eyebrow. "Uh... y-yes. I will," she said uncertainly.

Morvran smiled brilliantly anyway, ignoring her discomfort. He slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing her chastely on her expressionless face. Ciri did not know what to feel.

...

News of the engagement spread throughout the empire and beyond. A certain Aen Elle elf took particular interest in the news.

Avallac'h felt a turmoil of emotions. Anger at himself, regret, self-loathing. The contents of his stomach threatened to rise to his mouth. His head and his chest hurt.

"What's the matter with you, Avallac'h?" Ge'els asked curiously.

Avallac'h had been acting strangely ever since he returned to Tir ná Lia. He had returned with Lillian, the she-elf who had faithfully followed him to the world of the Aen Seidhe.

Gossip spread that Avallac'h had banished a tearful Lillian even though he had not taken another she elf. But today of all days, the cracks in the demeanor of his royal advisor was showing, his usual calm was replaced with agitation and restlessness.

"I received news from the world of the Aen Seidhe," Avallac'h said.

"I wonder what news it could be to so greatly affect our Aen Saevherne," Ge'els said. "Unless..."

"The Empress of Nilfgaard is engaged," Avallac'h said in a measured, neutral tone. "The Empress... is Cirilla." His voice betrayed a slight tremble when he said her name.

"Ah, I see," Ge'els said. "Is it because your dream of Zireael coupling with an Aen Elle elf is ruined? Or is it a more... personal matter?" Avallac'h visibly flinched on the word 'personal'. It was too late for him to hide his reaction, Ge'els had already seen.

Understanding dawned on Ge'els. He smiled and patted Avallac'h on the shoulder. "So the rumours were true. You prefer the touch of a Dh'oine rather than that of a she-elf," Ge'els said. "Or is it just one Dh'oine in particular?"

Avallac'h kept silent, his eyes trained on the floor. He struggled to control himself from the urge to punch his king in the face. "Ge'els, I have my limits," Avallac'h warned.

"Alright," Ge'els said, taking pity on him. "I haven't seen you this way since Lara. You never loved Lillian even though you tried to keep up appearances. After all, Auberon was reclusive and never took a mate.

"Your heart and soul belonged to Lara. And now, it belongs to Zireael. You love her, Avallac'h. You have to stop her from marrying someone else," Ge'els said.

"Ge'els, your Highness. If I were to bring Zireael here and make her my wife, how would the Aen Elle react?" Avallac'h asked frankly.

"I have no objections. But how would the humans react to their ruler's disappearance? I fear retribution towards the Aen Seidhe," Ge'els said. "Perhaps you should consult that human who was with you when you came to meet me before?"

"Geralt? No. I cannot involve him in this, it's too dangerous. Ciri's father will turn to Geralt at the first sign of her disappearance. Geralt must not know of this plan until Ciri is safely with me," Avallac'h said.

"You are worried for him, Avallac'h?" Ge'els asked.

"Yes, I do not think Zireael will appreciate me putting her adoptive father in danger," Avallac'h said.

...

The day of the wedding was coming ever closer. She had been measured and fitted for her wedding dress. The dress was white and corseted with diamonds embroidered on it so that they caught and reflected the sunlight with every step she took.

"Now Ciri, don't look so sad," Philippa said.

"Where's Yennefer?" Ciri asked.

"Oh, don't bother about her. She's not important. I'm the court mage and advisor to the king now, not Yennefer," Philippa answered.

"Not important? She's my mother. Shouldn't she be attending her daughter's wedding?" Ciri asked. Philippa did not reply and realisation dawned on her. "Don't tell me... Geralt and Yennefer were not informed?" Ciri exclaimed in horror.

"I will need to talk to father about this," Ciri said, storming off and ignoring Philippa's calls. She took big, purposeful strides, not caring about ripping the dress.


	2. Chapter 2

"Geralt and Yennefer will be informed, after you have safely married," Emhyr said sternly. "I don't care what you think of this arrangement but I just want to make sure Geralt doesn't give you any funny ideas about being a witcher."

"As you wish, father. I will not protest your decision further, " Ciri said. "However, I wish to visit Skellige one last time before my wedding."

"Why? Planning your escape? Remember what I said earlier?" Emhyr said.

Ciri's tears fell. At first, it was an effort to squeeze them out but the more emotional she got, the easier it was. Ciri picked up a nearby cup made of solid gold, she started laughing hysterically.

She laughed at the absurdity of her situation. She remembered Geralt and her happiness as a Witcher's daughter, yet here she was living as an empress eating off gold cutleries and depresssed.

She was about to be married in a dress full of diamonds and here her father was threatening to hurt her friends. She laughed with tears flowing freely and the barks of forced laughter turned to wails of despair.

"Ciri!" Emhyr said in panic. "Stop it!" The golden cup in Ciri's grasp had melted but she was seemingly unhurt by the molten gold dripping from her hand. He clutched her arms and shook her forcefully.

Ciri's unseeing eyes returned to normal. She focused her gaze on him and calmed down gradually. "I wish to remember my carefree, innocent days with Cerys and Hjalmar. That was before you invaded Cintra, before you killed my grandmother," Ciri said.

"I did not personally cause your grandmother's death, she chose to commit suicide by jumping from the walls of the city of Cintra during its seige. If she had only surrendered to the Nilfgaardian forces, she would most likely be alive today," Emhyr said.

"You truly are your mother's daughter," he said, displeasure written all over his face. "Very well, I will allow you to meet your an Craite cousins in Skellige. Your fiancé, Morvran, will be accompanying you."

...

The royal ship set sail for Skellige with the Emperor- and Empress-to be onboard. Ciri was quiet and kept to herself. An unnatural storm was forming on the horizon and the ship's captain was anxious to make it to Skellige before the storm.

Despite the captain's best efforts, the ship was seized by the storm. Ciri was at the ship's stern, unworried of the violent waves that sprayed her, soaking her fine clothes.

The raging sea was threatening to capsize the ship and the ship's crew were panicking, yet Ciri kept standing and staring at the horizon, a serene expression on her face.

That was the last time they saw her.

...

Morvran and the ship's crew survived the storm that wrecked their ship. The ship's crew were interrogated, and Emhyr enlisted the help of Philippa yet no trace of Ciri was found.

Emhyr was not ready yet to announce Ciri's death and launch an empire-wide mourning. He was sure she had escaped.

"Summon the witcher and the sorceress, Yennefer," he commanded.

Geralt arrived with Yennefer, escorted by Nilfgaardian guards.

"Was starting to wonder when you'd be inviting us for Ciri's wedding, if at all," Geralt said.

"Enough. I summoned you both for the sole purpose of answering this question: Where is Ciri?" Emhyr asked.

Geralt's expression changed instantaneously. Yennefer said sharply, "What do you mean, where's Ciri? The last time I saw her, she was on her way to meeting you. She's supposed to be with you."

"So you have no idea where else she could have gone?" Emhyr pressed. "Maybe she had run away and tried to contact you?"

"She ran away?" Geralt spoke, his tone rising. "I spent years searching for her. In the end, when I've finally found her, she told me she wanted to go with you. What have you done to her that made her want to leave?"

Geralt was noticeably distraught. He pointed an accusing finger at Emhyr. "You need to tell me what happened. You're the one who caused all this," he said.

"Ciri was on the ship with her fiancé and the ship was caught in a storm. The crew keep insisting the weather was supposed to be fine and that the storm was unnatural. Are you sure you didn't cause the storm, Yennefer?" Emhyr said.

"You're accusing me of causing the storm?" Yennefer said icily. "I'm not you, I wouldn't do such a thing and risk potentially hurting my daughter."

Philippa entered the room. "Yennefer is right, she did not cause the storm. It was no ordinary storm, magical. But it was not the work of Yennefer or any of our sorceresses as far as I can tell," she said.

Emhyr narrowed his eyes. "What? I'm not saying this out of any particular concern for Yennefer. The storm is the result of a distortion in time and space. A power only Ciri has," Philippa said, crossing her arms.

"However, the energy is wild and uncontrolled, the sort that is released recklessly and be potentially deadly to the one who manifests such power. My only hope is locate her body," she said.

"Yen, what if Ciri's hurt? What if... her body is never found?" Geralt asked, his voice hoarse. Yennefer rubbed his back soothingly.

"Not improbable. I cannot detect any human life force in the sea around the shipwreck. She might possibly have drowned," Philippa said.

"Even Pavetta who was a Source was not immune to drowning. Oh my daughter, my poor daughter," Yennefer said, fainting shortly after.

"Yen!" Geralt said, supporting her body. "It's all your fault, Emhyr! If anything happened to Ciri, you're the one who killed our daughter!"

"She's my daughter too!" Emhyr said. "Cirilla, what have I done to you..." His voice was choked with emotion, dread filled him now.

...

A week was spent with Emhyr. The wedding that was to happen was instead replaced with mourning. Ciri had made no response to any of the efforts to contact her.


	3. Chapter 3

Yennefer and Geralt were finally allowed to return.

"Geralt, where are you going?" Yennefer said.

"To southern Velen, Crookback Bog," Geralt said.

"That's suicide! I've only got you now, please don't go there," Yennefer pleaded.

"Yen, I need to go. The Crone has Ciri's medallion which once belonged to Vesemir," Geralt said. "I need to do this for both of them, and for me."

"You think Ciri or Vesemir would want you to die while trying to bring back their medallion? If you won't listen to me, I won't listen to you either. I'm coming with you to Crookback Bog," Yennefer said.

...

"Ah... what's this? The prohecies told of one, yet here come two. No matter, there shall be two corpses in one grave," the Crone said. "Zireael is dead. Her body lies at the bottom of the sea, nibbled by fishes."

"You lie!" Yennefer said, balls of energy ignited in her hands.

"We didn't come here to play games," Geralt growled.

The Crone cackled tauntingly. She commanded the drowners and the water hags to attack.

...

The battle was fiercely fought. Geralt finally threw his sword which pierced the Crone in her chest and thrust a second sword through her throat.

Yennefer was covered in monster blood but thankfully none of her own. "Geralt, we must hurry. I sense more monsters coming," she said.

They ran into the house, searching for the medallion. "I've found it," Geralt said.

"Geralt, we're not going to make it out of here, " Yennefer said. "There's too many of them waiting for us outside."

A flash of bright light and Ciri appeared. "Yen! Geralt!" She exclaimed, embracing them. They teleported not a moment too soon. Drowners snarled at the air where they had stood.

...

They collapsed to the floor, the adrenaline taking its toll on their bodies, tired from the fight with the Crone.

"Ciri, you're alive," Yennefer said, hugging Ciri while crying.

Geralt wrapped his arms around both of them, unable to say anything. They remained like that for a long while.

"Ciri, where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead," Geralt said.

"I thought I was dead too," Ciri said. "But creating the storm was necessary, otherwise they would've seen Avallac'h coming."

"Avallac'h? I should've known he was involved in this," Yennefer said.

"Yen, please don't take this the wrong way," Ciri said. "Avallac'h came to me on the night before I asked to visit Skellige. I didn't want to live as an empress anymore.

"So the plan was to fake my death and Avallac'h would come and bring me to Tir ná Lia," she said. "Was Emhyr fooled?"

"You even had us fooled," Geralt said. "Why didn't you tell us your plan?"

Avallac'h entered. "I didn't let her. I didn't want to put you in danger. If you had known, you wouldn't be suitably surprised enough to convince the Emperor," he explained.

"We were planning to contact you a little later once we were sure news of my death had spread but then I sensed that you were in danger. I didn't think you'd go to Crookback Bog," Ciri said.

"I had to kill the Crone and also retrieve this," Geralt said, smiling as he showed the medallion.

"My medallion, " Ciri exclaimed. Geralt fastened it around her neck.

"Now, if you'd like a bath... I also have several rooms available, of your choice, " Avallac'h said.

"A bath would be nice, " Yennefer said. "Oh we'll only need one room for us both."

...

"Avallac'h, what's your plan for Ciri? You didn't just help her from the goodness of your heart, " Geralt said.

Avallac'h smiled amusedly. "Ciri was miserable. She's changed her mind about being a puppet monarch and when I asked her, she'd much prefer living freely as a Witcher.

"I'm not keeping her here against her will, if that's what you're thinking. She's free to come or leave whenever she likes," Avallac'h said.

"I'd also like to know why you helped me, Avallac'h," Ciri said. "There's something you're not telling me."

Avallac'h could not meet her gaze. "Truth be told, I had another entirely selfish reason. I didn't want you to get married," he said.

"Why? So that you can make sure I only get impregnated by elves?" Ciri asked.

"That was not what I meant," he said.

"He's in love with you, Zireael," Ge'els announced.

Avallac'h bowed. "Your Highness," he said curtly.

"You should've seen the way he reacted when he heard about your engagement, Zireael. He asked permission from me to bring you here... and to make you his wife," Ge'els continued.

Avallac'h was blushing, his cheeks and neck were flushed like they had never seen before and he was frozen like a marble statue.

"Was it so hard? So hard to tell me yourself that you loved me?" Ciri asked. When Avallac'h did not reply, she planted a kiss on his lips and he gratefully embraced her.

"I was afraid. I didn't want you to reject me. After all, when we last parted ways, we weren't exactly on good terms," Avallac'h said.

"I thought you would know how I felt about you," she said. "You're the Knowing One after all."

"Aen Saevherne are not immune to illogical behavior," Avallac'h said, giving a lopsided smile. "Especially when it comes to matters of the heart."

"What about the she-elf in the lab?" She asked.

Avallac'h shook his head. "It was all an act, she was never truly my lover. Even before my feelings for you took root, you were far and foremost the most important thing in my life," he said.

"So... when will you ask me to marry you?" She asked.

"Right after I've convinced Geralt and Yennefer of my pure and honest intentions," he said.

...

"You love him, Ciri?" Yennefer asked.

"Well, yes. The feeling was mutual, we enjoyed being together. He's much more tender and open when it's just the both of us. Other than her usual insults of my human-ness, the words that cut the deepest were the ones she said about Avallac'h.

I felt betrayed that Avallac'h would act so interested in me yet he would sleep with another," Ciri replied. "That was why I reacted the way I did towards the she-elf."


	4. Chapter 4

"I understand how you feel," Yennefer said, narrowing her eyes at Geralt. Geralt looked away, thinking of how he had slept with countless others. He cleared his throat.

"Then what about Lara? Avallac'h was deeply in love with her and it doesn't help that Ciri looks completely alike," Geralt said.

"I have a way to find out, whether his feelings are truly for me or merely an extension of his feelings for Lara," Ciri said.

"How?" Geralt asked.

"I will spend the night... together with Avallac'h," Ciri said, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Now, Ciri. There's nothing to be ashamed of," Yennefer said, placing her hands on Ciri's cheeks. "You're an adult now, and you can choose your own lovers."

"I desire him," Ciri said. "If he had wanted me in his bed earlier, he need only ask."

Geralt looked as if he would rather fight an ekimmara than continue listening.

"Shush. Go away, Geralt. This is a talk between women," Yennefer said, annoyed.

"Yeah, go away Geralt, " Ciri said, laughing. "I want to talk to mother alone."

...

That night, Ciri and Avallac'h stood at the balcony of his mansion.

"Ciri, where's Geralt and Yennefer?" Avallac'h asked, suddenly noticing their absence.

"I told them I wanted some time alone with you," Ciri said. "Avallac'h, I notice that you call me 'Ciri' these days and never 'Zireael'. Why?"

"I wish to call you by the name most familiar to you. After all, only elves call you by 'Zireael'," Avallac'h replied.

"And what about your real name, the one you never use?" She asked playfully.

"Crevan Espane? You wish to use it?" He said, smiling.

"Hmm, it is quite a mouthful. I'll just call you Crevan then, and only when we're being intimate," Ciri said. She guided his hand to her hip and seized his other arm in hers.

"You want to dance, Zireael? But there's no music," Avallac'h said.

"I don't need music to dance with you, Crevan," Ciri said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Avallac'h took delight in the proximity of her warm body against his. They swayed together, rocking side to side.

"Zireael, you're beautiful," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I'm beautiful?" Ciri said.

"Very," he affirmed, and then he moved in to kiss her. Ciri turned her face away so he ended up kissing her cheek instead. "Ciri, what's wrong?"

"When you hold me, Avallac'h, do you think of Lara?" She asked.

"What?" He asked, taken aback.

"Nothing. I just want to know how you can tell us apart, if Lara was alive today I mean," she said.

"Well... firstly, you tie your hair up in a bun, not letting it loose on your shoulders," Avallac'h said.

Ciri let her hair loose.

"Zireael, you really want to do this?" He said, uncertain.

"Yes, I do. And then, what else?" She asked.

"You have a scar on your cheek," Avallac'h said.

"My ugly scar," Ciri said.

"No, I like it. The scar makes you look tough, like a warrior," he said, tracing the line on her cheek with his thumb. "I like my women tough."

Though she did not intend to, she could not help herself from smiling. "And then?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He moved to pull her hair back from her ears, raising an eyebrow.

"My ears. Noted," Ciri said.

"Zireael, even without the pair of swords at your back, even without seeing your face or ears or hair, there's another way I can tell that it's you," Avallac'h said.

"Oh? And how's that?" She asked.

He seized her mouth in a kiss, triumphant that she had not the time to turn her face away again. Ciri parted her lips and Avallac'h explored her mouth with his tongue, his hand on her lower back sending tingles down her spine.

"Crevan...," she moaned. She urgently grasped the back of his head, entangling her fingers in his hair. He moved to kiss the side of her neck, moving further down. Pulling the collar of her clothes, he kissed the bare skin of her shoulder.

"Enough, that's cheating," she said. Ciri slid her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

"Only you would moan my name that way. I can taste your desire on your skin. I know you want me," Avallac'h said.

"Then shall we continue this someplace else?" Ciri said, one hand on her hip with her hip thrust forward in a seductive manner, remembering what Yennefer taught her. "Your bed, perhaps?"

Avallac'h gave her a look of pure hunger in return which made heat bloom between her legs. "Gladly," he said. He lifted her into his arms and walked as fast as his legs could carry him.

...

They were in bed; naked, sweaty and short of breath. Ciri was not sure how many times they had had intercourse but Avallac'h had been determined to keep her awake all night.

She enjoyed his efforts, her body pleasantly awash with the sensations of the multiple orgasms he had given her earlier. Avallac'h unfortunately was already at the brink of sleep.

"Go to sleep, Crevan," Ciri said, kissing his forehead.

"Mmmm," Avallac'h said, sounding tired. He gripped her waist. "Tomorrow, when I wake up, let's do it again?"

He was already thinking about continuing their love-making session the next morning. Ciri laughed. "Alright, I promise," she said.

He smiled wearily, taking one last look at her naked body before finally succumbing to a much-needed rest.

...

When Avallac'h awoke, he reached out his hand for Ciri's body. His eyes were still not fully open but he just wanted reassurance that the events of last night were real.

Instead of warm flesh, his hand touched grass. Avallac'h was immediately jolted awake by the unexpected sensation. Looking around, he was definitely not in his bed.

He was however, still naked, and it left him feeling vulnerable.

"Avallac'h, what are you doing here?" A familiar looking woman came to him.

"Zireael, what happened? Why are we here?" Avallac'h asked. And then it struck him; her face was smooth, her hair was loose on her shoulders and her ears were pointed.

"No... it can't be," he said in shock. "Lara?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I didn't think you'd follow me all the way here, Avallac'h. Whatever it is, I'm not changing my mind. I won't be going back to Tir ná Lia and I won't be marrying you, " Lara said crossly.

Just then Cregennan arrived to see Avallac'h. "What is the meaning of this? What is that naked elf doing here?" He sounded outraged and his hands were ready to send some nasty spells in Avallac'h's direction.

Avallac'h had no intention to have a duel with a human mage in his current state of undress. "Wait! I am not here for Lara...," he said. Cregennan stepped menacingly closer. "I come from the future!" Avallac'h exclaimed.

"Cregennan, stop! He's right. I sense a disturbance in time and space," Lara said, coming between Avallac'h and Cregennan. Cregennan extinguised the power in his clenched fists.

"Thank you. Now, may I ask for some clothes? I don't wish to embarrass myself further, " Avallac'h said.

...

"Now as I said, I come from the future, " Avallac'h said.

"How far into the future?" Lara asked.

"Far enough that Tir ná Lia now has a new king. Far enough that your descendants ie yours and Cregennan's span several generations," Avallac'h said.

"She is not yet pregnant with my child and you're already talking about our descendants, " Cregennan said.

"As far as I know, you've lost your ability to travel between worlds. How then, do you explain your presence here?" Lara asked. "Also, interdimensional does not strip one of one's clothes... unless you tell me you like travelling to potentially hostile worlds while nude."

"Ciri, your descendant... we were in Tir ná Lia, at my mansion. We danced, then kissed and then we went to bed and made love. That was the last thing I remember. When I woke up, that's when you found me," Avallac'h said.

"You mention that this Ciri, she is your lover?" Cregennan asked.

"That is correct," Avallac'h said.

"And yet you say she is my descendant?" Cregennan said. "My descendant of several generations removed? Do you realise how wide of an age difference that is?"

"Yes," Avallac'h said. "But in your world you also have witchers and sorceresses, do you not? It is the same here. Ciri does not seem to mind that I am several centuries old; old enough to be and indeed the same age as her ancestor."

"Avallac'h, was she mostly human or mostly elf?" Lara asked.

"Apart from you, her line had been purely human," Avallac'h said.

"So, your lover is human," Lara remarked. "Knowing your hate of Dh'oine, I would never have expected this to happen."

"Elf or human, what does it matter? We hate, we cry, we bleed, we... love, we laugh, we hope and dream. We are the same, aren't we?" Avallac'h said.

"If I didn't know who was talking, I would never have guessed you were the one who said those words," Lara said.

"I am a changed man, I'm not the same Avallac'h you knew before," Avallac'h said. "I need to find Ciri, and return back to our time. She has harnessed the power of the Elder Blood, the ability to jump between times and spaces."

"I thought that my human descendants would not be able to access such power? Wasn't that why I was supposed to marry you, Avallac'h? To produce a line of full-blooded elves?" Lara asked.

"I thought so too. But her human-ness doesn't seem to have any effect on her capabilities," Avallac'h said. "I should know, I personally mentored her."

"Was that when Ciri fell in love with you? When you became her mentor?" Cregennan asked. "I find it hard to believe that she would fall in love with an elf like you."

"Cregennan, I would never expect you to say such a thing. Especially one such as yourself, one who is in love with a she-elf," Avallac'h said quietly, holding back his anger.

"I'll have you know, that Ciri trusted me. Even when everyone around her, human or elf, told her that I was unworthy of her trust. That I would hurt her and nothing good would ever come of our union," Avallac'h said. "Does that sound familiar?"

Cregennan was silenced. He hung his head in shame. Those were the very sentiments that elves and humans had of his relationship with Lara.

"You have no idea... how much losing Lara meant to me. I mourned over her, was obsessed with her for centuries. And now I am learning to love again with someone who loves me.

"I will not have you take that away from me," Avallac'h said, his face inches away from Cregennan's. "Do you understand? Not hate nor time nor the universe itself will keep us apart. Ciri is my destiny; as much as Lara is yours."

"I... I apologise, Avallac'h. It was foolish of me to doubt your sincerity in loving Ciri," Cregennan said.

Avallac'h heaved a sigh. He calmed down and smiled wryly. "No, I apologise. Ciri's right, I am becoming an old grumpy elf."

"What?" Cregennan said, before bursting into laughter. Avallac'h joined in. It felt good to release the tension and Lara visibly relaxed.

"For a moment there, you two had me worried. You really are a changed man," Lara said. "Forgive me, Avallac'h. I didn't know you felt about me that strongly."

"No, there is nothing to forgive. All past pain is forgotten. Now, let us make no more mention of it. I regret nothing of the events that brought Ciri into my life," Avallac'h said. "Will you help me find her?"

"Of course," Cregennan and Lara said simultaneously. They smiled.

...

"You mentioned that Ciri is a witcher? Does that mean she is infertile?" Cregennan asked.

"No, she only went through the training as a Witcher but she did not go through the mutations," Avallac'h said.

"I've heard about the witchers. The mutations they go through, and the training... many of the would-be witchers did not survive the Trial of Grasses," Cregennan said.


	6. Chapter 6

"I myself went through the Trial," Avallac'h said.

"You? But why?" Lara asked.

"I was cursed and Yennefer needed me to go through the process to restore my former body. Yennefer is a sorceress, Ciri's adoptive mother. And Geralt is Ciri's adoptive father, a witcher and Yennefer's lover, " he said.

"Ciri was raised by adoptive parents, what happened to her real ones?" Lara said.

"Pavetta, Ciri's mother, was on a ship during a storm and drowned. Her father on the other hand...," Avallac'h said.

"Is he also dead?" Cregennan asked.

"No, he's very much alive. Ciri's father is the emperor of Nilfgaard. He's the one who arranged Ciri's engagement to a Nilfgaardian nobleman. Ciri was unhappy with the arrangement and also the lack of any real powers as Empress.

"I met with her one night to plan her escape. She was to fake her death by taking a ship ride during a storm and that's how I brought her to Tir ná Lia," he said.

"Was the nobleman engaged to Ciri in love with her?" Cregennan said.

Avallac'h's brow furrowed. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"You just stole his fiancée. Kinda like how I stole yours," Cregennan said, an eyebrow raised.

"Ah...," Avallac'h said. "I never thought of it that way." His mouth quirked up in a smile. "What a strange twist of fate, but yes, it seems I stole someone's fiancée. You and I are exactly the same now.

"I can't believe I hated you all this time. I understand now why Lara chose you, in some ways you remind me of Ciri," he said.

"Hah. Don't go falling in love with me next," Cregennan said, grinning as he patted Avallac'h's back.

"I would like a sword. I don't wish to attract attention to myself by using magic," Avallac'h said.

"Here, take mine," Cregennan said, passing him a well made steel sword. "It's almost as good as new. Besides, I've never had a cause to use it."

"In the village, there are notice boards where people put up their grievances. With any luck, there may be some notices about monsters terrorising the village folk," Lara said.

"They wouldn't mind an elf coming to take on a contract?" Avallac'h asked.

"They shouldn't mind," Lara said. Tension set her jaw. "But you'd best be careful anyway. Here, take this hood. You never know if some prejudiced people will give you trouble just seeing your elf ears."

...

"I'm sorry, but this contract is solely for a witcher. We've had others who came before and we're tired of picking up their corpses. Bits of it, anyway," the woman said. She was the one who had put up the notice.

Avallac'h turned to leave.

"Are you in need of a witcher's medallion, sir?" A man came up to him. "This thing is made of silver, you can just melt it and fashion a pretty bracelet or ring. I've been trying to sell it off but nobody's been willing to buy. I reckon they're all afraid of the witchers, hah!"

Avallac'h recognised the medallion, a wolf's head. It was Ciri's medallion. "Where did you find this?" He reached out to touch it but the man quickly snatched it back, out of Avallac'h's grasp.

"Nah ah, I won't just give this away for free. I fought with a Witcher and after winning the duel, I claimed his medallion as my reward," the man boasted.

Avallac'h unsheathed his sword and the man immediately changed his tune. "Please don't hurt me, I am but a simple peasant. Please," he begged.

"You? Duel a Witcher? Highly unlikely," Avallac'h said, looking him up and down. "I'll repeat myself. Where did you find this?"

"A grey haired woman with green eyes and a nasty scar on her face, she came to me. I took her into my home. I demanded payment but she had no coin so she left. She didn't notice that I stole her medallion," he said.

"Thief," Avallac'h hissed.

"It was only fair! To cover the costs of her stay," the man said.

"Do you know where she's gone?" Avallac'h asked.

"Said she's going to fight the monster," he said.

...

Avallac'h returned to the woman who set up the monster notice.

"I already said..." the woman's words were interrupted when Avallac'h showed her the medallion that hung on his chest. "Ah, I had no idea you were a witcher.

"Very well, the contract is on the mountain over there. There's caves there, my sheep have gone missing. At first we thought it was a wolf or a bear but people who go near those caves have also met a nasty end.

"Say, witcher, where's your silver sword? From what I heard, witchers carry two swords with them, one of steel and the other of silver. You're not planning to take on a beast with just steel, are you?" She said.

"I have kept my silver sword for safekeeping. These days, there are many thieves about," Avallac'h said.

"Oh? And who would dare steal from, much less rob, a witcher?" She asked.

"Robbing a witcher is near impossible. But even witchers who aren't careful can fall victim to thieves," he said solemnly, all the while hoping she would believe him.

"Just be sure you're prepared for the monster," she said finally.

Avallac'h returned to Lara and Cregennan.

"Back so soon? Where's Ciri?" Lara asked.

"She's gone to hunt down a monster. And I need a silver sword," Avallac'h said.

"Cregennan doesn't own any silver swords... but I do have these silver ingots. Here, bring this to the blacksmith and hopefully he can craft one for you," Lara said.

"I cannot thank you enough, Lara," he said.

...

Avallac'h traveled to the mountain caves. The hood Lara had given him had disguised him well enough from humans but he needed to see properly to stand a chance against whatever dangerous beast he was up against.

Not for the first time, he wondered just what he had gotten himself into.


	7. Chapter 7

A wyvern was waiting for him at the top of the mountain. Scattered around it were the bones of the missing sheep. It took flight, circled twice and then dived,coming directly towards Avallac'h.

He dodged out of harms way. The wyvern shrieked and Avallac'h unsheathed his sword. When the wyvern attacked, he darted to the left, putting him to the side of the wyvern.

Avallac'h struck the beast four times before it turned to face him. He swerved yet again. It was alright if he could keep up this strategy, but the problem was that the fight was taking too long and he was getting tired.

The more tired he became, the higher the likelihood of making a mistake. If he was not careful, the wyvern could kill him. The beast was enraged by now, and all of a sudden it decided to swipe its tail at Avallac'h.

"Avallac'h! Watch out!" Ciri said.

He was too slow to dodge. The venomous stinger at the end of the wyvern's tail pierced his thigh. Avallac'h gasped in pain. Ciri made short work of the wyvern, distracting it from the injured Avallac'h.

It lunged towards Ciri, its jaws bristling with deadly teeth.

"Avallac'h! Now!" Ciri shouted.

"Raaargh!" Avallac'h cried as he struck the killing blow.

The beast finally breathed its last, its body crashed to the ground which made the earth shudder.

"Avallac'h..." she said, coming towards him. "Your thigh. Do you want me to teleport you?"

"No, it's too dangerous if anyone sees," he said. "Zireael, I've been searching for you everywhere." Avallac'h embraced her.

"After we collect the bounty for this wyverm, let's go to an inn somewhere and I'll explain everything," Ciri said.

"No, there's no need to stay at an inn," he said.

"You're staying with someone?" She asked. "I stayed with someone before but he stole my medallion. You're wearing it right now." Ciri smiled. "Who is it, this kind soul?"

"You'll see," Avallac'h said.

...

"So, an elf. Didn't know they recruited elves to become witchers these 'll only get half the reward, unfortunately. If I'd known you were an elf, I wouldn't have asked for your help," the woman said. She spit on the ground, dangerously close to Avallach's feet.

"Take the gold and leave," she said. "We don't want to fraternise with your kind."

...

"She was bloody rude," Ciri remarked.

"It was humans who killed Cregennan after all," Avallac'h said. "And humans who killed Geralt."

"You knew about that?" She asked, surprised. "I forgot you're a Knowing One."

He leaned heavily on Ciri, limping slightly. They finally arrived at the house of Lara and Cregennan. Cregennan opened the door.

"Please help him, he's been poisoned by a wyvern's tail." To Avallac'h, she said, "I'd make you a Golden Oriole potion but I don't have the ingredients on hand."

He helped Avallac'h to sit down. After examining Avallac'h's wounds, Cregennan said, "I'll make you a potion that'll get rid of the toxins rapidly, and also an ointment to apply for the thigh injury."

...

The moment Ciri saw Lara, her jaw dropped.

"You... you're Lara," she said. "You look just like me.

Lara smiled and hugged her. "Daughter, you are well," she said. "I am happy to have a descendant as beautiful as you."

Cregennan hugged Ciri as well. "I am glad that Avallac'h brought you to us safely. What's this, a scar on your face?" He asked.

"Oh that? That's an old scar. I got it before I met Avallac'h," she said.

"Avallac'h said you and him travelled through time," Lara said. "How did he end up naked and alone, how did you become separated from him?"

"Avallac'h was naked? I thought I left his clothes on the bed... there wasn't any bed when you found him, was there?" Ciri said.

"No, he was lying on the grass with nothing else," Cregennan said. "If it wasn't for Lara, I would've stunned him with some spells, thinking Avallac'h had come to rape Lara."

She looked horrified. "No, oh it's all my fault," Ciri said, covering her face with her hands.

"Ciri, I would gladly follow you anywhere, but please, at least allow me to be awake and dressed when you decide to bring me along with you when you teleport," Avallac'h said.

"Avallac'h, I think your bed and clothes are lost somewhere in time and space," Ciri said.

"Okay... but how did you know how to come to this specific time?" Avallac'h asked.

"I didn't, not at first. I found Lara's necklace in your drawer so..." She said.

"Did you lose the necklace as well?" Avallac'h asked, sounding disappointed.

"Nope, I put it back in the drawer. I just needed a feel of how old it was to know how long ago I needed to be back. I first teleported us to the human world and then I think we were separated after the second teleportation back in time," Ciri explained.

"And the reason why you did that was?" Lara asked, intrigued.

"I wanted to know if Avallac'h truly loved me or it was just his residual feelings for you. I was jealous. Now I know that I was being stupid because I could've gotten Avallac'h killed many, many times.

"He could've ended up in some dangerous dimension, some elf-hating humans might've found him, Cregennan could've hurt him and lastly the wyvern could've killed him. I don't know if you should still love me, Avallac'h.

"I'm always putting you in danger," Ciri said, hanging her head in shame.

"Remember what I said earlier?" Avallac'h asked.

"Which one? The part where you asked if I lost Lara's necklace?" Ciri said.

Avallac'h sighed. "In the first place, that necklace belongs to you. You are Lara's descendant after all. It's just a necklace, most importantly I have found you and you are safe.

"What I meant was, even Aen Saevherne are not immune to illogical behavior..." Avallac'h said.

"Especially when it comes to matters of the heart," Ciri completed his sentence.

"Teleporting through space is one thing. Teleportation to your own timeline's past or future is highly risky. You risk changing events and destabilising your own timeline, that you might not even exist," Avallac'h said

"I was so stupid and selfish. I might have killed you," Ciri said.

"Then I expect you to return back in time and save me," Avallac'h said.

"What? But I thought you just said time teleporting through time was dangerous," Ciri said. "What if I also accidentally kill myself when trying to save you?"

"Fair enough. At least we'll both be dead, reunited in death. Do you understand? I don't want to live without you," Avallac'h said. "Unless you wish to leave me, of course."

"I-I don't understand," Ciri said. "What are you trying to say?"

"I love you, Zireael," he said. Avallac'h kissed her, not as deeply as he liked because he was aware of Lara and Cregennan who were watching them. "It seems it's not just Geralt and Yennefer I have to convince, I also have to convince you that I love you."

"Crevan... you were holding back. Why didn't you kiss me like the other time?" Ciri said, still dizzy from the too-short kiss and thirsting for more.

"Ahem. We have an audience," Avallac'h said, smiling.

Ciri blushed.

Cregennan laughed. "Well, since this lovers' misunderstanding is resolved, we will leave you two alone for some undisturbed time," he said. "Ciri, you can help to reapply the ointment on Avallach's thigh.

"The wound has closed up but this will make sure it doesn't leave a scar," he said.

"She calls you Crevan?" Lara asked. "And you call her 'Swallow'. Nobody's ever called you Crevan before, Avallac'h."

"And no one ever did up until Zireael decided to use the name 'Crevan'. You yourself never asked to use it, Lara," he said.

"You're right, I assumed you preferred to be called Avallac'h and everyone knows you better by that name anyway," she said.

Ciri smiled. "I'm glad to know that's a first," she said.

"I have important news. Happy news for me and Cregennan," Lara announced. "I'm pregnant."

Cregennan's eyes widened. He embraced her. "You're right, I am very happy to hear that. Our child will be the one to reunite humans and elves. And after seeing Crevan and Zireael, I have hope for the future," he said.

Ciri smiled at his use of their names. She and Avallac'h also expressed their well wishes and congratulated Lara and Cregennan. Curiously, she noted, Avallac'h seemed sad and she thought she saw him wipe away a tear.

Avallac'h hugged Cregennan. "Once again, I am sorry I hated you all this time. It was wrong of me. I am happy for Lara, happy for the both of you," he said.

Cregennan patted his back. "Keep our swords as mementos," he said.

Avallac'h remembered the gold he received for the contract. "Here, take this, all of it," he said.

"That is awfully nice of you, Avallac'h," Lara said, smiling.

"We have no use for it in our time, the currency having gone obsolete," Avallac'h said.

"That's right," Ciri said happily.

...

Ciri and Avallac'h were finally alone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Impressive," Ciri said. "For a moment I thought I had met another Witcher, turned out to be you."

"I had no choice, I had to impersonate a Witcher otherwise the woman will not give me the contract," Avallac'h said.

"I wasn't referring to that, but your attempt at fighting the wyvern. Not bad for a first timer," she said.

"I merely gave the killing blow," he said.

"Still, I think we'll make a Witcher out of you yet," Ciri said.

"That was probably my first and last Witcher contract. I have now retired," Avallac'h said lightheartedly.

Ciri laughed. She stopped and remembered what had been bothering her.

"Why were you sad when Lara said she was pregnant? You also said something about humans killing Cregennan."

"When Cregennan was murdered, Lara was heavily pregnant. She died in childbirth and their daughter, Riannon, was adopted by the queen of Redania. And afterwards, Riannon became the queen of Temeria," Avallac'h said.

"So what we're witnessing now is their happiness before..." Ciri said, her eyes widening.

"Yes," Avallac'h said.

...

"What will you be going to do after you return?" Lara asked.

"Zireael and I will be getting married," Avallac'h said.

"I wish we could be able to live long enough to see our daughter's wedding," Cregennan said.

"What do you mean?" Ciri asked.

"I'm an Aen Saevherne, just like Avallac'h," Lara said.

"Then surely you must know..." Avallac'h said.

"Yes, we know what awaits us. Lara has foretold death for the both of us. We knew what the consequences were for falling in love with one another but we wanted to remain together no matter what would happen," Cregennan said.

"Wait, I would like to hug both of you one last time. This is the last time I will be seeing you. I wish my father was as nice as you, Cregennan. And Lara, I will wear your necklace and take care not to lose it.

"I will remember you, both of you Ciri said. She cried as she hugged them.

"I wish you a happy marriage, daughter," Lara said.

"Let's go home, Zireael," Avallac'h said.

...

"I don't think we're in the right place," Ciri said. "It feels like we're in the right time though."

"Ciri," Emhyr said. "Is that you?"

"Emhyr?" She said in shock, Ciri stepped back, ready to flee.

"No, do not fear me. I have abdicated the throne to Morvran Voorhis, I no longer wish to be Emperor ever since your disappearance. Geralt and Yennefer have also reportedly never been seen again ever since their journey to the swamps of South Velen.

"Truthfully, I care not if they are alive or dead. I do not wish to bother them ever again. Luned, come to me. Embrace your father. I have missed you. I knew you could not have perished," he said.

"Father, I... do you promise also to never bother me again? It is better for the both of us if we both pretend that I really did die on that ship," Ciri said.

"Go on, Ciri. He calls to you," Avallac'h said.

"Ah, is he an elf? He seems familiar. Elf, have we met before?" Emhyr said.

"Your Highness, yes. When I met you, I was in my cursed form. My name is Avallac'h," Avallac'h said.

"I remember a deformed, infant-like being whose only words were 'uma'," Emhyr said.

"Yes, that was when Eredin cursed him and turned him into Uma. Avallac'h and I will be marrying. I seek no blessings from you, but I only wish to inform," Ciri said.

Emhyr laughed. "You truly are your mother's daughter. How strange it is that history repeats itself," he said.

"What do you mean?" Ciri asked.

"When I was in my cursed form, I stole your mother, Pavetta, from all her other suitors. She agreed to marry me instead. How I wish she was here to witness this, or perhaps she is laughing at me now from beyond the grave.

"Whether you seek it or not, I give my blessings to your union. This is my last duty to you as your father," Emhyr said. "Farewell, luned."

...

"Since when did you become a Witcher?" Geralt asked, confused. He had expected the worst, Yennefer even cast a silencing spell so he did not have to hear whatever Ciri and Avallac'h were doing in the bedroom.

But he had not expected this. Avallac'h was wearing human clothes albeit something that was in fashion perhaps even before Geralt was born. Avallac'h wore Ciri's medallion and also clearly carried two swords on his back.

"This is Lara Dorren's silver sword. And this steel sword belonged to Cregennan of Lod," Avallac'h said.

"Avallac'h's bed and his clothes are now missing. He also killed a wyvern, for my sake. A lot of things have happened to us," Ciri. "Oh and we also met Lara, Cregennan and Emhyr."

"What? All that within a night?" Geralt asked.

"We travelled through time, back in time. Ciri and I were separated briefly, Cregennan and Lara kindly took me in when I was left alone and naked," Avallac'h said.

"All three have given us their blessings for our marriage. Now we only need two more from the both of you," Ciri said.

"Of course, I give my blessings for my daughter's wedding," Yennefer said. "I want you to be happy, Ciri."

"And Geralt?" Avallac'h asked.

"Well if it's true that you were willing to face a wyvern for Ciri, and Emhyr himself gave blessings, how can I not?" Geralt said, smiling.

Avallac'h hugged him. "Thank you, father in law," he said teasingly.

"Alright, son in law," Geralt said.

They laughed.

...

"I still miss them, Lara and Cregennan," Ciri said. "Especially since I'm pregnant now. I cannot imagine how it'll be like if something like that happened to us."

"You're right, they did not deserve to die like that," Avallac'h said. They were silent for a while.

"I'm going to the Amell mountains to carve a marble statue of Cregennan," he said.

"Oh? And what about Lara's statue?" Ciri asked.

"Lara already has a statue of her in Tir ná Béa Arainne. Tir ná Béa Arainne is an elven cemetery. There has never been a statue of a human inside it but I plan to change that," Avallac'h said.

"Thank you, Crevan," Ciri said happily. "Someday you'll have to bring me there, and we can see their statues together."

"Of course, my Zireael," Avallac'h said. "Anything for you."

The end.


End file.
